


Till Death Do Us Part

by TarynToffee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarynToffee/pseuds/TarynToffee
Summary: Natsu felt the breath leave her, felt the cold rush over her body. He saw the grim reaper, a smile on their face as they took his beloved. His beloved Lucy was all he had in this world, now she was gone and what was he supposed to do?Well, of course, he'll just have to bring her back.[Still a draft, work in progress]





	Till Death Do Us Part

>Disclaimer, this is still in a draft, just posting it so i don't lose the summary<


End file.
